United Again
by Miss.Fai.Riddle
Summary: The Dark Lord's Daughter gets out of Prison with a little help from a former lover. When she arrives back at the manor, she throws out his wife. ANd reinstates herself as his significant other. DMOC. Rated T for now...may change later.
1. Prologue: You Reap What You Sow

**United Again**

By: Miss.Fai.Riddle

A/N: This is a story with the Dark Lord's Daughter mumbles I had one of the original dld characters…boo…straightens up That's alright, I digress. So, I just hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the unfamiliar characters. This has a little bit of DH spoilers-a little bit. Just a little. JK Rowling owns HP universe and all the characters in it, she's a genius.

--------------------------------------

Prologue: You Reap What You Sow.

----------------------------------------------

When the Aurors opened the cell to take the prisoner to her hearing, they were amazed at the changes she had made to her cell without a wand. Looking at each other, they simply shrugged and walked in. The auror on the left was a female with blonde hair pulled back in a plait and she was tall. The second auror was a tall male, who had a scar under his eye. They placed the prisoner in shackles and then escorted her out of the prison to the Ministry.

Upon arriving at the Ministry, they took her across the Atrium to the lifts. Placing her in one of the bare lifts she looked up at all the memos floating around above their heads. Her hood was over her head seeing as how they didn't want their prisoner to get killed on the way to the hearing. The voice in the lift announced they had went down to the ninth floor. Pushing her out of the lift, they then proceeded to go to the stairs that would take them to Courtroom Ten.

When they arrived at the door, the female Auror looked over at the male, as they looked up at the large, heavy wooden doors and all the iron bolts and keyholes. She spoke, "This room is quite large, Paxton." The prisoner gave a little laugh. The female Auror looked at the male, Paxton and then to the prisoner. "I don't think it's very funny, you're getting ready to possibly go to Azkaban for life."

Paxton, the male Auror, shook his head at the younger witch who had just became an Auror but months before. "Easy, Laura. She's not as bad as you think she is." Paxton winked at the prisoner. The prisoner smiled beneath her hood. The doors to the courtroom swung open revealing the many rows of jurors and the temporary Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Paxton and Laura escorted the prisoner to the chair in the middle of the room. They then strapped her in to the chair and before they moved to the side, Laura looked at the prisoner in the face and snarled. "You're going to go to prison for killing my mother." The prisoner smiled rather evilly.

"The Wizengamot is now in session." Kingsley's voice echoed in the chamber, "Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt presiding-"

"Can we just skip all the formalities?" The prisoner finally spoke. She had a kind voice and at the same time, it commended respect from all of those present. Several members of the Wizengamot looked around at each other and Kingsley turned to look at the Chief Warlock.

"We'll allow the speedy trial." The Chief Warlock stood, and announced his decision. Kingsley took a deep breath.

"Thank you." The prisoner spoke once more. Kingsley was looking at the prisoner, who still had her hood up. He looked to Laura, the female Auror.

"Can you take her hood down? We would like to look at the prisoner when sentencing her." Kingsley asked. Laura nodded and approached the prisoner. When she pulled the hood down, the prisoner stared straight ahead at Laura and caught eye contact.

"We'll see if I go for life. You're mother was a Death Eater." The prisoner stated plainly before turning to look at the male Auror.

"Before we begin, are their any witnesses that the accused would like to call forth?" Kingsley asked. The prisoner shook her head. Kingsley continued, "Very well. Mortania Fayth Hottersander-Riddle, you have been accused of-"

"Using the Unforgivables, Murder, and Torture?" Mortania answered before he could finish his sentence. She had an eyebrow raised.

"What say you of these charges?" Kingsley asked.

"Well, if you're asking if I committed the following, yes. I did. I'm guilty. However, maybe you would like to hear the circumstances. Not all Death Eaters who have the mark are playing solely for the dark side, Kingsley. As you may remember a Severus Snape who was playing for both sides." Mortania began. "I knew, Kingsley. I never once told my father of his treachery-I respected the man for his courage. I too, even though I was the heir, played for both sides. It's a pity that Severus had to kill Dumbledore on his orders-and an even bigger pity that my father had Nagini bite Severus. I have no witnesses. What I do have, is a memory. If at any time, you need to delve into that memory, I would be more than happy to let you all. I am telling you all the truth here. I did use the Unforgivable curses, and I regret that. I am not sorry that I have lived the life I have. On the contrary, I am more than happy to go to prison for the amount of time you deem fitting to my crimes, I will. I know I did wrong."

Kingsley surveyed the girl momentarily. "You are telling the truth-we had Veritaserum put in your drink this morning."

Mortania smiled. "I know you did. I know how this system works."

Kingsley laughed a little. "Indeed you do, Mortania. Indeed you do. Well, seeing as how you used the Unforgivables several times, I am sentencing you to ten years in the prison, do you think that that is fitting?"

"Yes, I do. Yet, Kingsley, I have a request before you bang your gavel down here and don't look back." Mortania spoke quietly. "I have two little girls. Scharlotte and Khaeleigh. I would like my mother to have custody of them until the time I can be released from Prison, or until I can provide a witness for my actions."

"Very well. Temporary guardianship placed in Mortania Clarice Hottersander's care." Kingsley then hit the gavel on the bench and Mortania was unstrapped by Paxton. She looked at the wizard as they were walking out of the room.

"Just you this time, Paxton? What happened to dear sweet Laura Jorkins?" Mortania asked. Paxton laughed lightly and then shook his head.

"Laura needed to calm down before I would let her remotely near you again, Mortania." Paxton helped her up the stairs. "It's going to be a good ten years, won't it?"

"Indeed, Paxton. You must never leave my guard." Mortania laughed a little. "I'm getting what I deserve."


	2. Chapter 1: Visitation

**United Again**

By: Miss.Fai.Riddle

**A/N: **Enjoy. There's an allusion to My OC's mother being married to Severus, consider it a bit AU. But it's still DH compliant-somewhat.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the unfamiliar characters. JK owns the rest.

------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER ONE: Visitation & Chats

Five Years Later

------------------------------------------------------

Mortania sat in her cell writing a letter when Paxton knocked on the cell door and then opened it. Mortania turned her head and looked up at him. Paxton, looking down at Mortania, spoke quietly.

"Mortania, you have visitors." He stated matter-of-factly. Mortania breathed out a little short breath.

"I don't want to see them. Anyone. You know that."

"Mortania, I think you'll want to see these visitors." Paxton smiled. "There's two little girls and a woman who is very irritated that we couldn't let her past the doors leading to the cells." Paxton chuckled at the memory of the woman pointing her finger at him, "She pointed at me…" He said nonchalantly. Mortania looked up at him and stood abruptly.

"Did she have icy blue eyes and brown hair?" Mortania asked him with her eyes widened. Paxton nodded.

"Yes, she did."

"Take me to see them." Mortania held out her hands so he could bind her wrists. It was customary to bind the prisoners' wrists now so they couldn't try anything tricky. Although, as Paxton knew, Mortania wouldn't try anything-she was bent on getting out of the prison so she could go raise her children. She had been there five years and if anyone got too out of hand, she would put them in their place. The Minister had thought about asking her to work at the Prison when she was released. Her response to him was one of _'I'm trying to get out of here, what makes you think I want to work here?_' and that was the end of that offer.

When they reached the visiting area, Mortania was placed in a chair where they binded one of her wrists to the chair and let her visitors in the room. She smiled when she saw the three females walk in. Two little girls ran up to her quickly and gave her a bone crushing hug. One was sitting on each leg.

"MUM!" The girl on the left began, "I've missed you! When are you coming home?" She asked, the girl on the right was shaking her head and agreeing.

"Yeah, mum! When are you coming home?"

"I want to come home soon, girls, I promise I'll try to get home soon. They are thinking about letting me out ahead of time." She smiled at the two little girls. The one on the left had brown hair that was curly and sleek. Her eyes were hazel and she had a bright attitude. The one on the left had blonde hair that was the same as her sister's and her eyes were a steel gray color.

"Scharlotte." Mortania looked at the one on the left, "Have you been a good girl?"

"Yes mummy. I've been a good girl. Grandmum told me I've been a good girl."

"What about you, Khaeleigh?" Mortania looked at the girl on the right. "Have you been minding Grandmum?" Mortania then closed her eyes. It was almost painful to look at the girl. She was the exact replica of her father.

"Yes mum." Khaeleigh spoke. Mortania looked between her two girls at her mother. She then spoke to them.

"Girls, can you go wait with Paxton? Mummy has to speak with grandmum." Mortania smiled at her children and then made eye contact with her mother, who nodded at her daughter.

"Yes mummy." Both girls answered back, they then jumped off of their mother's lap and then walked outside the door. Where Mortania saw Paxton bend down and was going to show them a trick.

"You look good, Mortania." Clarice spoke. "I suspect they've been taking good care of you?" She asked.

Mortania nodded. "Yes, mother. They have been taking care of me. The Minister even offered me a job here after my sentence is up." She paused, "I declined. I want to get into the Potions or Transfiguration field. That's what I am good at."

"Severus would've been proud of you." Clarice smiled kindly at her daughter. "They do miss you, Mortania." She stated. "They talk about you all the time. They're seven years old and when anyone asks where their mother is they smile and say that she's on vacation and she'll be home soon." Mortania looked at the ground, and a tear fell down her cheek, Clarice continued. "Is that what I put you, Malissa, Samantha, Claire, and Azrael through?"

Mortania sighed, "Kind of mum. No one had to ask where you were. They all knew you were in Azkaban for aiding father." Mortania shook her head, "But you never wrote us."

"That was an error on my part. I don't think I ever forgave myself for that. And then I waited three years after I got released to come back to your grand mum's manor. I was ashamed of myself…"

"Well, mum, you did show up with a baby on your hip-so Granny knew that you'd been out for a while. She knew when you had gotten married to Jasen too. What she didn't understand is why you never wrote us or wanted to see us in those three years. You knew where we were." Mortania bit her lip, "Which is when I told myself if I ever ended up in the situation where I had to go to Azkaban and I had children, I would write them every day and I would come home to them right after I got out. You can be assured that I am going to do such."

"You're much better person than I ever was, Mortania. For that I thank my mother for raising you correctly." Clarice sat down across from her daughter. "I apologize."

"You can quit apologizing. Just raise Cora and Mortisha correctly, mum. Don't hand them off to anyone. They're you chance to redeem yourself, Severus would want you to take care of them and he knew that when you were pregnant it would be _your _chance of redemption. He believed in redemption." Mortania stated, "He told Sasha that." Mortania paused and then looke at her mother curiously, "Speaking of Sasha-is she still on Puddlemere United?"

"Yes, and doing well. She married Donovan." Clarice answered back. Mortania nodded.

"I knew they'd get married…but I thought for sure she wanted me there."

"She did want you there, Mortania. But she knew they wouldn't let you attend." Clarice said.

"Actually, Paxton would've accompanied me, and made sure I didn't do anything horrible." Mortania smiled at her. "Mum, I believe that you need to get going. I have to get back to my appeal letter." She smiled at Clarice.

"Very well. I need to get your daughters back home. We have a small tennis match arranged." And then she bounced out of the room. Mortania shook her head as Paxton entered back in and unbound Mortania.

"Your children are quite the most enjoyable company." He said, smiling, "The little blonde girl is rather sarcastic for seven years old. And your daughter, Scharlotte, she's friendly, she told me her name and then smiled." Paxton stated quite gleefully. "They're wonderful children, Mortania."

"I know. My mum is trying to make up for her errors in raising us. I'd imagine I would've been somewhat like them if she had raised me. But my grand mum, she's quite a different woman, a bit more strict yet at the same time, easy going-if that's possible." Mortania sighed. "Thank you for allowing me in the big room to see them and not behind the glass. It was wonderful to get hugged by my children. I don't see them often." And with that, she headed into her cell, where she would remain for the next five years-or until she could work out an appeal.


End file.
